steven_universefandomcom_tl-20200215-history
Garnet
Si "Garnet" ay isa sa mga pangunahing protagonista sa Steven Universe. Siya ay ang fusion ng Ruby at Sapphire at ang kasalukuyang lider ng Crystal Gems. Garnet ay isa sa mga huling nabubuhay na Gems sa Earth na sumali sa Crystal Gems sa paghihimagsik laban sa Gem Homeworld, at pagkatapos tulungan ang kanyang mga kaibigan sa pagprotekta ng Earth sa loob ng sumusunod na millennia. Pagkatapos isuko ni Rose Quartz ang kanyang pisikal na anyo upang bigyan ng kapanganakan ang kanyang anak na si Steven Universe, si Garnet na ang naging lider ng grupo. "Garnet ay tiyak ang lider ng koponan. Siya ay ganap na sa kontrol ng lahat ng bagay sa lahat ng tao ang ginagawa." -Rebecca Sugar Kahit na siya ay pinaka praktikal at pragmatiko sa mga Crystal Gems, si Garnet ay may gawi na kumilos sa intuwisyon sa halip na seryosong pag-aaral sa isang sitwasyon na madalas nakikita sa buong show. Bilang lider, Garnet ay madalas na ang peacemaker ng Crystal Gems, lalo na kapag sina Pearl at Amethyst ay nagsimulang magtalo. Humihingi siya ng sukdulan paggalang mula sa iba pang Crystal Gems at hindi nag-aalinlangang maliitin mga kasapi ng koponan upang siya ay sundin. Kalmado at mahinahon, si Garnet ay kayang manatiling mahinahon sa karamihan sa mga sitwasyon, ang bahaging ito, kinuha mula kay Sapphire. Ito ay ipinapakita sa episode, "The Return", kung saan si Amethyst at Pearl ay walang masabi noong sinubukan nilang ipaliwanag kay Steven kung bakit siya ay ipinagbabawal mula sa pakikipaglaban kasami sila lnoong lumapag ang Gem Warship. Si Garnet ang tanging Crystal Gem na naipahiwatig ang kanyang punto at kinumbinsi si Steven upang sumali sa paglisan sa Beach City. Kinaya niyang manatiling matatag at umaksyon ng praktikal sa kabila ng mapanganib at walang kasiguruhang situwasyon. Si Garnet ay nagpapakita ng isang mabagsik na kompetitibong kalooban. Ito ay pinapakita habang siya ay naglalaro ng volleyball sa "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" at "Keep Beach City Weird" at mga arcade game sa "Arcade Mania". Si Garnet ay mayroong ugali na kumilos sa sukdulan, alinman sa pagpapanatili ng kanyang normal na reserbadong kalikasan o paghagupit na may matinding damdamin, ang parehong mga personalidad ay nagmumula sa dalawang bumubuong Gems, ang madamdaming Ruby at konserbatibong Sapphire. Sa kabila ito, mapapansin na nagpapakita din si Garnet ng emosyon na neutral dito, pero ito ay bihirang nakikita. Sa kabila ng pagiging halos laging mahinahon, si Garnet ay maaari pa rin siyang mawalan ng pasensya. Nang simulan mabilis na tumanda si Steven sa "So Many Birthdays", Sinimulan ni Garnet na marahas na alugin si Steven, iniisip na ,sa kanyang desperasyon, na karahasan ang sagot. Ang isa pang halimbawa ng mga ito ay makikita sa "Fusion Cuisine" siya ay na sindak sa ilalim ng presyon sa pakikipag-usap sa ina ni Connie sa telepono, na humahantong sa kanyang pagsasabi sa nanay ni Connie na namatay ang dalawa sa paglalaro ng espada. Ang pagkahiwalay at muling pagsasanib ni Ruby at Sapphire sa "The Return" at "Jail Break" ay may naging epekto sa pagkatao ni Garnet; sa mga sumusunod na episodes siya ay lilitaw na mas tahas kung magsalita, buhay na buhay at masarap kasama. Sa "Jail Break", siya ay nagpapakita ng malaking sigasig sa muling pagsasama ni Steven at sa kanyang paglaban kay Jasper, na taliwas sa kanyang nakareserba muka sa kanayang pre-regeneration.Kung titignan ang mga kaganapan ng "Joy Ride", siya ang pinaka outspoken sa tatlo, //edit break muli contrasting na may pre-regeneration Garnet. Sa "When It Rains", bago umalis ang mga Diamante sa isang misyon Garnet bumubuo ng isang puso sa kanyang mga kamay at nagsasabi sa Steven siya nagmamahal sa kanya. "Mag-log Petsa 7 15 2" ay ang pinakadakilang halimbawa ng pagbabago ni Garnet bilang siya talks sa Peridot sa pagiging bukas, pakikiramay at init, kahit na nag-aalok upang sumanib sa kanya upang matulungan silang maunawaan ang bawat isa. Garnet ay din ang pinaka naghihikayat ng Crystal Gems, at ito ay karaniwang ang unang upang bigyan Steven ng pagkakataon na subukan ang kanyang mga ideya (lalo na sa "Marble Madness"). Mas pinipili niya upang bigyan ng diin kapag ang kanyang show ng tiwala ang nagiging sanhi ng isang pambihirang tagumpay, tulad ng kapag Greg Universe nakatulong sa "The Message". Gayunman, kapag Garnet feels betrayed, tulad ng sa "Mirror Gem" o "Cry para sa Tulong", maaari niyang latiguhin out na may isang init ng ulo na ay bihirang nakita. Ito ay isang karagdagang source ng pag-igting sa "Cry para sa Tulong" hanggang-hangga. "Future Vision" naka bagay sa ulo nito, pati Garnet natagpuan siya ay betrayed ang tiwala ni Steven sa kanyang, at magkakasunod na nadama self-pagsisisi. Garnet malinaw na naniniwala fusion na maging banal at personal, isang bagay na maaaring traced pabalik sa Ruby sa halip na Sapphire. Garnet nagsasabi Stevonnie in "Alone Together" na ang isang fusion ay itinuturing hindi isang tao o dalawang tao, ngunit sa halip ng isang karanasan. Siya ay bukas sapat upang sagutin ni Steven personal katanungan tungkol Ruby at Sapphire in "Pagpapanatiling ito Sama-sama". Dahil dito, ang anumang paraan ng maling paggamit ng fusion lubhang upsets Garnet at ito ay isa sa mga ilang bagay na Pinaghihiwa kanyang kung hindi man kalmado at kinokontrol na kilos; nakikita ni Homeworld eksperimento nabalisa at takot sa kanya kaya napakalaki na siya halos pinaghihiwalay mula sa shock. Garnet ay nagpakita na siya ay tumatagal ng kanyang posisyon bilang pinuno seryoso at may isang malakas na moral na compass. Sa "Cry para sa Tulong", Garnet ay malalim nabalisa sa pamamagitan ng Pearl nakahiga sa kanya tungkol sa Peridot muling pagtatayo ng Communication Tower upang maaari silang bumuo ng Sardonyx, at para sa pag-aaksaya ng oras sa paghahanap Peridot. Kahit na siya ay may isang kahulugan ng moralidad at tumatagal ethic ng koponan seriously, ni Garnet tahimik at matiisin likas na katangian ay minsan makagambala sa pagpapahayag ng kanyang saloobin at mga damdamin sa kanyang mga kasamahan sa koponan. Ito ay nangyari nang maraming beses, tulad ng nakikita sa Amethyst in "Reformed" sa Amethyst racing upang masiyahan ni Garnet pangangailangan at kay Pearl sa "Friend Ship" habang Pearl ay sinusubukan upang gumawa ng bayad-pinsala sa Garnet sa pamamagitan ng paghahanap Peridot. ni Garnet galit render kanyang pipi sapat na siya ay hindi nagawang upang sabihin Pearl na ang pagiging tricked sa paulit-ulit na fusion walang tunay na layunin iniwan siya pakiramdam lubhang lumabag. Garnet ay may gawi na maging napaka-independent, at siya ay madalas pumunta sa mga misyon sa pamamagitan ng sarili kahit na ang iba nais na sumali sa kanya. Siya ay maaaring maging makakalimutin at matigas ang ulo, tulad ng nakikita sa ni Pearl babala sa "Coach Steven" at sa Steven paliwanag ng kanikaniyang panaginip sa "Chille Tid". hitsura Garnet ay ang tallest ng mga natitirang Crystal Gems, ngunit ang pangalawang-pinakamaikling fusion (Stevonnie nakatayo pulgada mas maikli kaysa Garnet). Siya ay ang pinaka maskulado gem ng grupo. Ang kanyang kanang mata ay isang medium ruby-red, ang kanyang nag-iwan ng medium sapphire-asul, habang ang center third eye ay isang mamula-mula-kulay-lila, na kahawig ng mga kumbinasyon ng mga asul at pula. Her gemstones ay naka-embed sa kanyang mga palad (na may Sapphire ni sa kanyang kanan at Rubies sa kanyang kaliwa, kung saan reversely iniuugnay sa kanyang mga mata na kulay). balahibo ng Garnet kahawig Ruby, at ang kanyang itaas na katawan bahagi resembles Sapphire ni. Garnet walang kanyang visor. Pre-pagbabagong-buhay (Debut) Siya ay nagkaroon ng medium, maroon kulay ng balat, at itim na buhok styled sa isang kubo na hugis-afro. Siya halos palaging wore tatsulok futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, na sumasaklaw sa lahat ng tatlong ng kanyang mga mata. Siya wore isang itim at pulang-pula bodysuit, na may kubiko balikat pads (ang karapatan ng isa sa pagiging magenta, kaliwa isa sa pagiging crimson), at isang pink star na may isang kulay-pula outline sa kanyang dibdib. Siya din wore mahaba, elbow-length black guwantes na sakop ang kanyang gitnang daliri. Post-pagbabagong-buhay (Kasalukuyang) Bilang ng "Jail Break", Garnet pa rin wears ang parehong bodysuit, ngunit may isang iba't ibang mga scheme ng kulay at pattern. Bilang laban sa pulang-pula at itim, ang kanyang bodysuit ngayon ay mas buhay na buhay. Ang kanyang kanang kalahati ay saklaw sa isang matingkad na asul-lila medyas, at ang kanyang kaliwa ay sakop sa isang malalim na orchid / talong medyas. Ang kanyang balat tono ay nagbago din, ngayon cerise sa halip na pinkish-brown. Ang kanyang mga armas ay isang madilim na kulay mamula-mula-cerise ngayon. Subalit, may ay isang ring ng black sa labas na pinakamalapit sa kanyang mga armas, at ang kumikinang na aura na lumilitaw kapag summoning mga ito ay ngayon maputla magenta. Sa halip ng isang gintong bituin sa dulo nakaharap kanyang mga armas, ang mga ito ay lamang plain orange. Ang bituin sa kulay ang kanyang tuktok ay nagbago din - sa halip ng isang kulay-rosas bituin na may isang kulay-pula outline, ito ay ngayon ng isang amaranto kulay-bituin na may isang soft-pink outline. Ang kanyang buhok ay ngayon din hindi na itim, ngunit itim na indigo at ito ay din ng mas maikli at mas maliit kaysa sa bago. Ang kanyang shades, sa halip ng maputla-orange at puti, ay ngayon ng isang soft-rosas at mamutla-asul. Ang kanyang balikat pads ay din hugis-itlog-tulad ng sa halip na kubo-tulad ng, at ang pareho ay isang madilim na orchid / talong kulay pati na rin ang kanyang mga armas at mga guwantes. costume na ito ay kulang pa contrast sa kulay kaysa sa pre-pagbabagong-buhay na sangkap ay. Ang dalawang halves ng kanyang mas mababa katawan ay ngayon separated tuwid pababa sa gitna bilang laban sa kaliwang hita bago pagbabagong-buhay. Abilities ni Garnet brassed gauntlets. ni Garnet debut gauntlets. Garnet nagtataglay standard Gem kakayahan at katangian na ito. Garnet tila may isang mataas na tolerance para sa sakit, tulad ng ipinapakita sa "So Many Birthdays" kapag siya ay nagpapakita ng walang nakikitang reaksyon, pabayaan mag-isa kakulangan sa ginhawa kapag Amethyst taros swings isang baseball bat sa gilid ng kanyang ulo. Ito ay ipinaliwanag at nabigyang-katarungan dahil siya ay isang pagsasanib ng dalawang Diamante. Habang hindi labag sa batas ng walang talo, ito ay ipinapakita na Garnet ay ang pinaka-pisikal na matibay ng Diamante. Ito ay ipinapakita na siya endures iba't ibang mga antas ng pinsala halos araw-araw, withstanding bumabagsak cars, scuffles kay Jasper, at iba't ibang mga paraan ng pisikal na lakas. fusions Kapag fused na may Amethyst, form sila Sugilite. Kapag fused sa Pearl, sila ay bumuo ng Sardonyx. Kapag fused na may amatista at Pearl, sila ay bumuo ng Alexandrite. skillset ni Garnet Gauntlet Proficiency. Gauntlet Proficiency: Kapag channeling ang kolektibong kapangyarihan ng uniberso sa pamamagitan ng kanyang hiyas, Garnet maaaring ipatawag ng isang pares ng gauntlets. Garnet ay mataas na marunong kapag gamit ang kanyang gauntlets at ito ay lubhang nangangailangan ng kasanayan sa hand-to-hand combat. Maaari niyang harapin napakalaking strikes na maaaring madaling mabasag ang lupa at maghatid swift blows na may kidlat speed.Garnet, pagpapaputok kanyang gauntlets. Rocket Gauntlet: Garnet ay tumatagal ng layunin sa kanyang gauntlets at shoots ang mga ito bilang projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". Sa "Reformed", pagkatapos Garnet Ilulunsad kanyang gauntlets, ang kanyang mga kamay ay hiwalay mula sa kanyang katawan, at ang kanyang hiyas ay inililipat sa stubs ng kaniyang mga bisig. Weapon Size pagpapalaki: Garnet ay maaaring dagdagan ang laki ng kanyang gauntlets, madali quadrupling kanilang laki, at harapin nadagdagan pinsala sa ang halaga ng nabawasan bilis. Ito ay hinted sa panahon ng "ni Garnet Universe" .Being isang haka-haka kuwento, na ang ibig sabihin Steven alam tungkol sa na kapangyarihan bago ang tunay na debut. Pagpapalihis: Garnet ay maaaring gumamit ng kanyang gauntlets bilang shields tulad ng nakikita sa "Onion Trade" sa magpalihis isang bala ng Dave Guys. Sila ay ginagamit din sa "Catch at Release" upang harangan electrokinetic discharge ni Peridot in ni Amethyst mamalo, kahit na ito ay hindi kilala kung Garnet lamang pumigil sa electric kasalukuyang gamit ang kanyang gauntlets o hinihigop ito sa kanyang electrokinesis. natatanging kakayahan " Walang sinuman ang maaaring makita ang hinaharap. Maaari ko bang makita ang mga pagpipilian at trajectories. Oras ay tulad ng isang ilog ... na Splits sa creeks, o pool sa lawa, o careens pababa waterfalls. Mayroon akong ang mapa, at ako makaiwas sa mga barko. " -Garnet, Na nagpapaliwanag kanyang hinaharap paningin. Future Vision: Garnet maaaring makita ang maramihang mga hinaharap kinalabasan at probabilities sa kanyang ikatlong mata (ang Sapphire mata) gaya ng sinasabi sa "Future Vision". Kabilang dito ang lubhang walang kasiguruhan at walang katotohanan kinalabasan, bilang isang malaki halaga ng kanyang magagamit visions ilarawan Steven (at posibleng iba pang mga indibidwal ') demise sa mga kamay ng mga pandaigdig na gawain o mga bagay sa isang regular na batayan. Ang kakayahan ay tumagal ng ilang oras upang gamitin ang, bilang siya ay ipinapakita sa isang posisyon na pag-iisip kapag-activate ito. Sa oras na iyon, ang isang tao ay maaaring baguhin ang hinaharap, tulad ng nakikita sa "Marble Madness", kapag Steven wasak ang plano upang malaman ang tungkol sa Peridot sa pamamagitan ng pagpunta hanggang sa kanyang habang Garnet ay gumagamit pa rin ng hinaharap paningin. Ang kapangyarihang ito ay nagmumula sa Sapphire, bilang nakumpirma in "Keystone Motel", kahit na ito ay pa upang makita kung kakayahan hula ni Sapphire ay mas tumpak na kaysa sa Garnet ni. Ang kanyang hinaharap paningin tila upang gumana sa kalooban at may lamang mga tiyak na detalye na siya ay naghahanap para sa, tulad ng sa "Cry para sa Tulong" kapag ang kanyang hinaharap paningin overlooked ni Pearl pagkilos at ang kanilang kahihinatnan, Garnet lamang napansin na Peridot ay sa wala sa mga potensyal na futures. hinaharap paningin ni Garnet ay naiiba mula sa Sapphire sa Sapphire na patuloy nakikita ng isa pang-matagalang hinaharap habang Garnet paghahanap sa pamamagitan ng maramihang mga short-term futures.Garnet, halik Steven sa noo at paglilipat kanyang Future kapangyarihan Vision. Temporary Power Transfer: Sa "Winter Forecast" at "Jail Break", ito ay ipinapakita na siya ay maaaring pansamantalang pumasa sa kanyang hinaharap paningin kakayahan sa iba sa pamamagitan lip contact. Habang Garnet ay may lamang ay tumingin sa gamit lip-to-noo contact na ilipat ang kanyang kapangyarihan, ito ay hindi kilala kung ito ay ang tanging paraan. Bilang siya ay may lamang ay tumingin sa pagbabahagi ng kanyang kapangyarihan kay Steven, ang kanyang pagmamahal ay maaaring sabihin bias sa kung paano siya ay pinipili ng upang ilipat ang kapangyarihan. Heat pagtutol: Ang kanyang anting-anting ay pinaka-karaniwang ipinapakita sa kanyang matinding pagtutol sa init, mula sa kapag siya ay nagkaroon ng napakainit-hot coffee splash papunta sa kanyang walang flinching sa "Future Vision" sa kapag siya kaliwa upang makuha ang Earth Beetle (na kinakailangan sa kanya upang lumangoy sa aktibong lava) sa "Giant Woman". Ito din sinabi na siya ay maaaring lumangoy sa core ng Sun at mabuhay. Ito ay maaaring dahil sa ni Ruby thermo-regulasyon. Pinahusay Pagkalkula: Garnet mentions kanyang kakayahan sa pang-unawa estruktural integridad in "Cheeseburger Backpack". Ito ay kasalukuyang hindi alam kung ito ay isang natatanging kapangyarihan, ang isang hiwalay na bahagi ng kanyang heightened pandama tulad ng kanyang hinaharap paningin, o lamang electrokinesis isang simpleng observation.Garnet ni. Electrokinesis: Garnet ay maaaring makabuo ng koryente, tulad ng nakikita sa "The Message" kapag siya na ginagamit ito upang singilin ang baterya ng Greg van, "Makibalita at Release" tangling sa Peridot, at "Arcade Mania" kapag siya restart "Meat Talunin Mania" pagkatapos Steven unplugged ang laro. Electric pagtutol: Garnet ay tinatablan sa kuryente, tulad ng nakikita sa "Future Vision" kapag siya madaling pinalihis isang kidlat tornilyo na ay tungkol na matumbok sa kanya at Steven sa kanyang hiyas. Ito, muli, ay makikita sa "Catch at Release" na panandalian niyang hinintuan ni Peridot koryente mula naglalakbay pababa ni Amethyst mamalo, lamang upang magpadala ng kanyang sariling kuryente pabalik sa kanya. Electric Jump: Sa "When It Rains", Garnet ay gumagamit ng kanyang electrokinesis sa nakakasakit para sa ikalawang pagkakataon, sa pagbuo ng koryente at ilalabas ang mga ito sa epekto sa lupa, habang ang enerhiya pagkatapos ay naglalakbay sa target. Ang partikular na paglipat ay pang-ranged. Photokinesis: Sa "Ito Puwede na Been Great", Garnet ay makikita gamit Photokinesis kasama Pearl at Peridot. Ito ay maaaring maging isang kapangyarihan na ang bawat hiyas ay maaaring gamitin. Pag-atake sa The Light Gauntlet Punch: Garnet ay isang isa-dalawang manuntok sa kanyang gauntlets. Ba medium pinsala at tumatagal ng 2 Star Points. Shield Breaker: Garnet smashes sa lupa upang lumikha ng isang pagtatanggol-pagbaba kalasag-paglabag alon ng enerhiya. Kung ikaw pindutin ang red spot, ginagawa nito pinsala. Dadalhin 3 Star Points. Rocket Punch: Garnet naglalayong kanyang gauntlets at apoy, pagharap mataas na pinsala at paglikha ng isang pagsabog. Upgrade dagdagan ang laki ng pagsabog at mabawasan ang Star Point gastos sa 4. Six-Punch Combo: Garnet punches ang kaaway ng maraming beses depende sa kung gaano karaming inorasan utos matagumpay ginagawa ng player. Dadalhin 6 Star Points. Fuse: Garnet piyus kay Pearl at Amethyst upang bumuo Alexandrite at smashes ang mga kaaway sa isang kamao ng maraming beses para sa maraming mga pinsala. Ilipat na ito lowers atake at pagtatanggol, tumatagal 9 Star Points, at nangangailangan ng lahat ng Diamante upang magkaroon ng ganap pagkakatugma gamitin. Anumang isa sa mga Crystal Gems maaaring buhayin ito, maliban Steven. Relationships Steven Garnet patting Steven sa ulo. " Steven, alam ko hindi mo isipin ang tiwala namin sa inyo. Alam ko nang mas madalas kaysa sa hindi namin tinatrato mo tulad ng isang tao anak. Ngunit ang katotohanan ay, kami ay umaasa sa iyo. Ang iyong boses inspires sa amin, binds sa amin, reminds sa amin kung bakit namin ipinangako upang protektahan ang mga planeta. " -Garnet In "Ang Pagbabalik" Steven nirerespeto Garnet bilang isang lider at isang responsableng ina figure. Bilang kapalit, Garnet ay may gawi na magkaroon ng higit na pananampalataya sa ni Steven plano at ideya kaysa Amethyst at Pearl. Siya din pinoprotektahan sa kanya mula sa kanilang mga kalokohan at bickering. Siya ay nagmamahal sa Steven malalim, at bihira ay makakakuha ng galit na galit sa kanya maliban kung siya disobeys isang order. Ito ay maliwanag na Garnet humahawak ng isang mataas na halaga ng tiwala sa Steven at ang kanyang paghatol, sa pakikinig sa kanyang mga ideya sa "Cheeseburger Backpack" at "Marble Madness". tiwala na ito ay kadalasang ipinapakita sa "Future Vision", ang kanyang hinaharap paningin palaging nagbibigay ng iba't-ibang mga paraan sa kung paano Steven maaaring makakuha ng nasaktan habang nagtitiwala Steven upang mabuhay habang paggawa ng karapatan pagpipilian sa kanyang sarili. Anuman, siya ay aral na mabuti sa kanya maraming beses. Ruby & Sapphire " ♫ "Sige at subukan na matumbok sa akin kung ikaw ay able. Hindi mo ba nakikita na ang aking relasyon ay matatag? Maaari ko bang makita mapoot sa iyo ang paraan makihalubilo namin. Ngunit tingin ko ikaw lamang mad 'pagkat ikaw ay single . " ♫ ♫ "Ako ang kanilang matinding galit, ako ang kanilang pasensya, Ako ay isang pag-uusap. ♫ ♫ ang pagkakagawa sa akin o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove. (Ng pag-ibig) "♫ " -Garnet, Sa panahon ng kanta Stronger Than You "Kami ay gonna manatili tulad na ito magpakailanman" ay nagpapahiwatig na Ruby at Sapphire nais na mananatiling magpakailanman fused, dahil sa kanilang malalim na damdamin sa isa't isa. Ruby at Sapphire fusing sa Garnet. Garnet ay kumakatawan sa malapit intimate / love-bond share sa pagitan ng Ruby at Sapphire at ay ang pisikal na sagisag ng kanilang pag-ibig. Ito ay nakumpirma na sa pamamagitan Writer / Storyboard Artist Joe Johnston, sa pamamagitan ng kanyang Tumblr 1 na Garnet pagiging tulad ng isang malakas na pagsasanib ng Ruby at Sapphire ay sinadya upang mapalakas ang romantic affections mayroon sila para sa isa't isa. Ang kanta "Stronger Than You" din reinforces ang romantikong likas na katangian ng kanilang relasyon. Sa panahon ng malaking pakikilaban ng mga opinyon, Ruby at Sapphire maaaring makipag-usap sa bawat isa sa pamamagitan ng Garnet, tulad ng nakikita sa "Pagpapanatiling ito Sama-sama" at "Keystone Motel", bago simulan nila sa defuse. Ito ay nagsiwalat sa "Ang Sagot" na Ruby at Sapphire nakilala 5,750 taon na ang nakakaraan, at na ang kanilang unang fusion sa Garnet ay isang aksidente. amatista Garnet hugging parehong Amethyst at Pearl. " Mag-shut down sa pamamagitan ng G-Squad! " -Amethyst Sa Halimaw Buddies Habang Amethyst chafes sa pagiging sinabi kung ano ang gagawin, siya sundin ang mga order mula sa Garnet. Amethyst nirerespeto Garnet mga kakayahan sa pamumuno at ng kahatulan, nagre-refer sa kanya bilang "ang boss". Garnet ay din ay ipinapakita na maging mas gustong maglaro kasama ni Amethyst jokes kaysa Pearl maliban sa malubhang sitwasyon. Gayunman, Garnet ay hindi na lampas pagbulyaw Amethyst kapag siya nararamdaman ang kanyang walang ingat aksyon epekto ang integridad ng koponan. Amethyst Lumilitaw din na umaasa sa ni Garnet lakas, pagpapahayag nasaktan noong mukhang Garnet kinawiwilihan fusing kay Pearl higit sa fusing sa kanya. perlas Garnet at Pearl, matapos un-fusing. " May mga oras na kapag tumingin ako sa iyo para sa lakas. Ikaw ay ang iyong sariling Gem. Kinokontrol mo ang iyong tadhana. Hindi sa akin, hindi Rose, hindi Steven. Ngunit dapat kang pumili upang maging malakas upang maaari naming sumulong. Kaya ang maaari kong pinagkakatiwalaan mo muli. " -Friend Ship Like Amethyst at Steven, Pearl nirerespeto ni Garnet pamumuno kakayahan. Habang siya ay paminsan-minsan patronizing at condescending sa kabilang Gems, Pearl treats Garnet bilang isang pantay-pantay. Sa "Cry para sa Tulong", gayunpaman, ang kanyang relasyon sa Pearl sours pagkatapos na ito ay nagsiwalat na Garnet ay duped sa bumubuo Sardonyx maraming beses nang hindi sa paghahanap Peridot. Ng pagsunod sa mga kaganapan sa "Keystone Motel", pagkatapos Ruby at Sapphire gumawa ng up, siya sa wakas ay nagsasalita sa Pearl muli, kahit na lamang sa alon ang kanyang off, ibig sabihin Ruby pa rin nag-atubiling upang patawarin Pearl. Sa "Friend Ship", Garnet talked sa Pearl, na nagsasabi na siya asta sa kanya at nais sa kanya upang maging malakas; ito huli na humantong sa buong pagtubos ni Pearl kay Garnet. Ito ay nagsiwalat sa "Ang Sagot" na Garnet ay natagpuan sa kanya upang maging 'sumisindak.' Sa katunayan, sa kanilang pangalawang makaharap, Garnet ay nagsimula upang humingi Pearl (pati na rin ang Rose Quartz) para sa awa, matapos na naka-pin down sa pamamagitan ng tabak ni Pearl. Pearl ay ipinapakita sorpresa sa nakikita sa kanya sa unang pagkakataon, lalo na matapos ang reaksyon ng lahat ng mga Homeworld Gems. Gayunman, ito ay pagkatapos ay nagsiwalat na Pearl (kasama Rose) ay tinanggap Garnet para sa kung sino siya ay, pag-unawa na siya ay isang fusion ng pagmamahal. Ito ay maliwanag na pagkatapos Garnet ay sumali sa Crystal Gems, ang kanyang relasyon sa Pearl ay talagang pinabuting. peridot Peridot sinusubukan upang sumanib sa Garnet. " Mag-log Petsa 7 14 2. Ako ay may tinangka isang pagsasanib sa fusion Garnet. Ako ay umaasa upang makakuha ng isang mas mahusay na-unawa ng fusion; sa halip, ako ay nagkamit ng isang mas mahusay na-unawa ng Garnet. " -Peridot In "Log Petsa 7 15 2" Garnet ay una maalaga ng ni Peridot hitsura sa "Warp Tour" dahil ang kanyang pagdating signaled ang Homeworld hiyas sa Earth. Tulad ng nakikita sa "Joy Ride", Garnet ay tungkol sa upang sirain ni Peridot escape pod sa bulag pagngangalit dahil ang mga aksyon sa "Ang Pagbabalik" at "Jail Break". Siya na estado na Peridot ay hindi isang pisikal na banta sa "Pagpapanatiling ito Sama-sama" dahil siya assures Pearl na Steven maaaring sumama nguni't siya'y nagulat sa pamamagitan ni Peridot kakayahan kapag habol sa kanya. Bilang ng "Catch at Release", Garnet ay handang magparaya Peridot nakatira sa ni Steven banyo dahil sa kanyang pagkakaroon ng kritikal na impormasyon tungkol sa Cluster bagaman siya na nahahanap ang kanyang nanggagalit. Sa "Too Far", Garnet reacts sa kahilingan ni Peridot para sa kanya upang hindi i-fuse pamamagitan humorously tinali sa kanya sa isang bakod, pagtangging sumampalataya kanyang free-roam ng kamalig. Siya din ay hindi pinagkakatiwalaan Peridot upang malihis off nag-iisa, na nagtuturo na dapat siya magkaroon ng isang chaperone sa lahat ng oras. Sa "Message Received", Garnet opisyal na tinanggap Peridot bilang Crystal Gem, kahit na siya ginawa ito tulad ng ito ay isang sapilitang-upon posisyon. Sa "Log Petsa 7 15 2", Garnet ay ipinapakita sa ilang pakikiramay patungo ni Peridot sitwasyon sa Earth, malamang na siya rin natagpuan Earth upang maging isang tunay nakalilito lugar. Nirerespeto din niya na Peridot tinangka upang sumanib bilang isang paraan upang maintindihan kung bakit Garnet ay nananatiling isang fusion. Rose Quartz Rose paghapon Garnet. " Sino ang nagmamalasakit tungkol sa kung paano sa tingin ko? Paano sa tingin mo ay nakasalalay sa maging mas kawili-wili. " -Rose Quartz in Ang Sagot Ang tunay na relasyon sa pagitan ng Rose Quartz at Garnet ay higit sa lahat hindi kilala. Gayunman, ito ay ipinapakita na Garnet ay may mahusay na paggalang sa Rose. Sa "Ang Sagot", ito ay nagsiwalat na Rose ay isa sa mga unang Gems upang tanggapin at maunawaan kung sino Garnet ay tunay na: a fusion sa pagitan ng dalawang Diamante na pag-ibig sa isa't isa. Kapag Peridot inalipusta Rose at sinisi sa paglikha Ang Cluster sa "Ito Puwede na Been Great", Garnet ay malalim angered sa punto kung saan siya nahahalata nagbantang sasaktan ang kanyang sa kanyang gauntlet. Greg Garnet alog kamay ni Greg sa pasasalamat. " Hayaan akong sabihin sa iyo ng isang bagay, Mr. Universe. Sa tingin ko na maaari mong gawin ito, ngunit ito ay hindi gagana kung ka sumayaw tulad Pearl. Mayroon kang upang sumayaw tulad mo. Mayroon kang upang sumanib ang iyong paraan. Kumuha open, kumuha honest, ilikha ang inyong sarili sama-sama. Iyon ang dahilan fusion. " -Garnet In "Kailangan namin sa Talk" Kapag siya unang nakilala Greg, siya tratuhin siya bilang isang nanghihimasok sa templo at inilaan upang paalisin siya'y agawin, intimidating kanya gayunpaman maaaring siya. Habang hindi lantaran laban sa o sa pabor ng Greg, siya ay umamin na Steven ay dapat na sa contact sa kanya. "The Message" ay nagpapakita na siya ay ang Crystal Gem, sino ang may pinakamaraming pananampalataya sa Greg, na nagsasabi sa kanya na hindi sumama ang pakiramdam na siya ay nabigo upang mabasa ang mensahe pati na rin nakakumbinsi Pearl upang bigyan siya ng pangalawang pagkakataon sa ito. Sa "Kailangan namin sa Talk" siya rin ay tila mag-isip paayon sa kanya bilang siya suportado kanyang at Rose relasyon, na nagpapakita na siya na iisip mataas na siya bumalik pagkatapos. Young Garnet pakikipag-usap sa isang batang Greg Universe tungkol fusion. Siya kahit na napupunta sa ngayon bilang upang bigyan siya ng ilang mga payo sa kung paano magkaroon ng isang mas malapit na may kaugnayan sa Rose at hinihikayat sa kanya na huwag sumuko sa sinusubukan upang malaman kung paano upang sumanib sa kanya. Ang dulo ng episode ay nagpapakita na siya alam (sa kanyang Future Vision) na Greg ay hindi pa magawang upang sumanib kay Rose, ngunit sa pamamagitan confronting kanya tungkol dito, siya ay pilitin sa kanya upang makipag-usap tungkol sa kanilang relasyon at ang dalawa ay dumating sa labas ng ang argument na mas malapit sa bawat isa. Garnet din casually ipinahayag kay Greg na siya ay may tatlong mata bilang siya lowered ang kanyang shades sa kindatan sa kanya. Gayundin, alam Greg na Garnet ay isang fusion in "Keystone Motel", ibig sabihin na Garnet ay nagpakita sa kanya Ruby at Sapphire sa isang punto, alam ng isang bagay kahit na hindi Steven tungkol sa hanggang "Jail Break". Jamie " Kikita ka ng isang napaka-paniwala lovesick tanga. kumbinsido mo ang mga batang ito, ay naniwala sa iyo kahit na ang iyong sarili. Ikaw ay isang hindi kapani-paniwala na artista. " -Garnet In "Love Letters" Kapag Jamie unang nakilala sa kanya, siya nadama hindi kapani-paniwalang umiibig habang Garnet, na isang relasyon sa kanyang sarili, ay hindi interesado. Garnet pakikipag-usap sa Jamie tungkol sa love. Sa kabila ng ito, pagkatapos ng pagyurak damdamin ni Jamie, siya hinihikayat sa kanya na tumagal ng isang lokal na teatro, bilang siya nadama siya ay tulad ng isang mahusay na aktor na fooled niya ang kanyang sarili sa pag-iisip siya ay tunay na pag-ibig sa Garnet. hand Cluster " Sila ay sapilitang magkasama ... Sila ay sapilitang upang sumanib! Mali ito! " -Garnet In "Pagpapanatiling ito Sama-sama" Garnet ay malalim nabalisa sa pamamagitan ng Hand Cluster, at ang tanaw niyaon unsettles kanya sa puntong iyon siya halos un-piyus. Kasabay nito, siya ay nakikiisa sa mga ito, at sa halip ay siya ang namumuno sa kanyang matinding galit laban Homeworld, na kung saan siya ay naniniwala ginawa ito sa kanila bilang isang malupit na kaparusahan para sa paghihimagsik. Garnet umiiyak sa paglipas ng ang hitsura ng kanyang dating comrades. She mentions detalye ng kanilang nakaraang buhay tulad ng ang katunayan na sila ay buried magkasama pagkatapos ng pagkakaroon ng nawala nawawala pagkatapos ng digmaan, na nagsasabi na ang Crystal Gems ay naghanap para sa mga ito ngunit hindi mahanap ang mga ito. haspe " ♫ Kung masira mo sa amin bukod kami na lang bumalik mas bago, at kami ay palaging magiging dalawang beses ang hiyas na ikaw ay! ♫ " -Garnet In "Jail Break" Jasper humaharap na palusong sa Garnet para sa pagiging isang fusion, na siya Isinasaalang-alang ng isang murang taktika na ginamit upang ang mahihinang Gems malakas. Garnet, gayunpaman, thinks wala ng ni Jasper pagpapagalit at nalikom upang labanan ang kanyang "one sa dalawang". Garnet aaway Jasper sa Jail Break Pagkatapos Garnet lumilitaw nanalo, Jasper piyus na may Lapis Lazuli upang bumuo Malachite at sa dakong huli ay nakulong sa ilalim ng karagatan. Bilang ng mga kasalukuyang kaganapan, ito ay ipinapakita na ang Garnet regular na paghahanap para sa mga ito sa karagatan, bagaman siya ay maaaring may nasira ito schedule para sa mga nagtatrabaho sa drill Gem. trivia ni Garnet evolution. ni Garnet malayo-layo render. ni Garnet Water Clone. ni Garnet sulat-kamay, tulad ng nakikita sa unang Steven Universe comic. Garnet ay bihirang makitang ubos pagkain o pag-inom. Marahil hindi ito dala ng pagkasuklam, ngunit lamang dahil Gems ay walang praktikal na dahilan upang gawin ito. Ito ay mabigat na ipinahiwatig bilang siya ay tumatagal ng isang paghigop mula sa isang tasa ng soda in "Secret Team" kapag nakakatugon sa kanyang Steven sa Fish Stew Pizza. Gayunpaman, ito ay marahil lamang upang magpakasawa Steven. Ito ay muling binanggit sa "Keystone Motel". 2 ni Garnet kuwarto ay ipinapalagay na ang Burning Room, nakikita bilang siya ay ang isa lamang nakita sa pag-access ito sa pamamagitan ng pintuan ng templo at mayroong isang pool ng lava na tumatakbo sa buong room. Sa "Giant Woman", Garnet sabi ni siya ay ang isa lamang na maaaring lumangoy sa lava, karagdagang nagpapaliwanag na ito. Garnet ay may kumpletong Heterochromia iridum, na nangangahulugan sa bawat isa sa kanyang mga mata ay isang iba't ibang mga kulay. Ang kaliwang mata ay malalim na asul (na kumakatawan sa Sapphire), ang kanang mata medium red (na kumakatawan sa Ruby), at ang dulo ng mata ay kulay purple (na kumakatawan sa parehong Ruby at Sapphire) Garnet wears isang visor upang itago ang kanyang tatlong mata, kahit na ito ay hindi kilala kung bakit siya ay kaya, nakikita na hindi Ruby o Sapphire magsuot ng anumang bagay na katulad ng kanyang visor. ni Garnet third eye pagkakaroon ng kakayahan upang makita ang iba't ibang mga kinalabasan hinaharap ay maaaring maging isang reference sa third eye Chakra, na kilala rin bilang panloob na mata, isang estilo ng pagmumuni-muni sa kung saan ang isa ay maaaring magkaroon ng mas mahusay na pananaw, o kahit na makita ang hinaharap. Sa "Steven at ang Stevens" at "Kailangan namin sa Talk", ito ay ipinapakita na Garnet nakakaalam kung paano i-play ang keytar, at na Greg ay maaaring itinuro sa kanya kung paano upang i-play it.Garnets entry nasa gabay sa Crystal Gems. Ayon sa Rebecca Sugar, ni Garnet fighting at sayawan estilo ay batay sa Waacking. 3 ni Garnet paboritong musika ay ang mga gawa ng Estelle, ayon sa Rebecca Sugar. Ayon sa Ian Jones-Quartey, Rebecca Sugar binalak Garnet na maging isang fusion katagal bago ang "Pilot", na kabilang din ang katotohanan na Ruby at Sapphire ay ang dalawang Diamante upang gumawa ng kanyang. 4 Maraming mga pahiwatig ay ibinigay upang ipakita na Garnet ay isang fusion. Sa panahon ng Crystal Gems 'Pagpapakilala sa "Pilot", Garnet nagkaroon chunks ng ruby at sapiro gemstones pagtula sa paligid sa kanya. Sa panahon ng "Pilot", ang orihinal na disenyo ng Templo Crystal nagkaroon ruby at sapiro gemstones sa kanyang mga kamay. "Pilot" Crystal Temple gem kulay. Sa panahon ng intro, Garnet ay may dalawang shooting star sa kanyang title card, isang banayad na pahiwatig na siya ay isang fusion. 5 Sa panahon ng tanawin kung saan Alexandrite break up in "Fusion Cuisine", ni Garnet silweta ay hugis bilang dalawang indibidwal Gems (Ruby at Sapphire) habang Pearl at Amethyst magkaroon ng normal silhouettes.Garnet fusion hint in "Fusion Cuisine". Sa "Steven at ang Stevens", Garnet ay naglalaro ng isang keytar, na kung saan ay isang kumbinasyon ng isang keyboard at gitara. pinto ni Garnet ay nagsasangkot ng dalawang aktibong mga ilaw, pula at bughaw, hindi katulad ng ibang mga kasapi ng Crystal Gems, na lamang magkaroon ng isang aktibong liwanag sa bawat isa. Ang pulang ilaw ay para sa Ruby habang ang bughaw na ilaw ay para sa Sapphire. Sa "Alone Together", Garnet mentions na siya ay hindi magkaroon ng problema sa fusing, subtly sanggunian sa hinaharap magbunyag ng kung paano madali siya ay fused mula sa Ruby at Sapphire. Tulad nang nakalagay siya in "Love Letters", Garnet ay hindi naniniwala sa pag-ibig sa unang tingin. ni Garnet dahilan para sa pagprotekta ng Earth ay dahil ito ay na mapaglalapagan niya nakatira sa libreng bilang isang fusion. Ang kanyang mga linya mula sa pinalawig na pambungad na tema ay "Makikipaglaban ako para sa ang lugar kung saan ako libre! Upang mabuhay na magkasama at umiiral bilang sa akin!". Sa linya na ito ay nagpapakita na ang Homeworld huwag ipaalam sa kanyang manatili bilang isang fusion. Ito ay mas mahusay na ipinaliwanag sa "Ang Sagot". ni Garnet regeneration uniform bear ilang pagkakahawig sa kanyang uniform sa "Pilot", pagkakaroon ng tulis balikat pads, darker hues, at isang pahiwatig ng pula sa kanyang dibdib. Sa "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies", Garnet estado na siya ay hindi tangkilikin camera filming kanya. paboritong Gem Ian Jones-Quartey ay Garnet. 6 Sa "Gabay sa mga Crystal Gems" Garnet naglalarawan sa kanyang sarili bilang "electric" dahil siya ay isang kumbinasyon ng ni Ruby "hot" at Sapphire ni "cold." Sa totoong buhay, ito ay tunay na posible upang bumuo ng koryente mula sa "hot" at "cold", kapag malamig na hangin at mainit na hangin meet sa kalangitan, ito nagiging sanhi ng tubig sa mga alapaap, upang kuskusin laban sa bawat isa at bumuo ng static koryente sa loob. Pagkatapos na ito ay "sisingilin up", sobrang boltahe koryente ay masira sa pamamagitan ng paglaban ng air at hampasin sa lupa, na kung saan ay kidlat. kasalukuyang form ni Garnet ay may iba't ibang kulay lilim ng balat, mula sa kanyang debut form, ito ay nagpapahiwatig Ruby o Sapphire (o pareho) ay nagkaroon ng isang iba't ibang mga tono ng balat sa nakaraan. ni Garnet square-based na disenyo ay maaaring malamang na maging isang reference sa aktwal garnet gemstones, na kung saan ay nabuo sa kubiko kristal system. ni Garnet shades ay may posibilidad na baguhin tints depende sa kung Sapphire o Ruby pagkatao ay nagpapakita ng higit pang. Ito ay ipinapakita sa "Jail Break", sa panahon ng labanan sa Jasper. nagbabago Ang pattern kapag ang isa sa dalawang ni personalities nagpapakita higit pa. Tulad ng sinabi sa "Ang Sagot", Garnet ay ang unang fusion sa pagitan ng dalawang iba't ibang uri ng Diamante. Kapag Ruby at Sapphire unang nilalang Garnet, siya ay lumitaw na magkaroon ng mas asul at pula sa kanyang palette, posibleng ibig sabihin na ito kinuha ng ilang oras para sa Ruby at Sapphire sa "ihalo" sama-sama. Garnet ay maaaring batay sa mga Hindu diyos, Ardhanarishvara: Tulad ng diyos, Garnet ay unang itinatanghal, chronologically bilang half-asul at half-pula. Sila rin ibahagi ang third eye, na kung saan ay matatagpuan sa parehong lugar: sa gitna ng noo. Ang pambabae kalahati ay sa kanan habang ang kaliwa ay panlalaki, ito ay ipinapakita sa pamamagitan ng mga lokasyon ng Ruby at Sapphire ni hiyas. Like Garnet, Ardhanarishvara ay ginawa sa pamamagitan ng mga pag-ibig ng dalawang nilalang (Shiva & Parvati). Kategorya:Katangian Kategorya:Pagsasanib